


declare a victory

by CampionSayn



Series: February Prompts 2020 [19]
Category: The Indian in the Cupboard (1995), The Indian in the Cupboard Series - Lynne Reid Banks
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Post-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Omri and Patrick didn't bring the Native maiden to life, so they didn't know where she was from...
Relationships: Bright Stars & Boone
Series: February Prompts 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621750
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	declare a victory

His friends, or who he called friends Before, didn’t understand the sudden change in him; wouldn’t believe him had he deigned to explain where he’d been for days or how he got his injury, or where this sudden aversion to drink had come from.   
  
The straw that broke their back was when Boone had walked into the watering hole his posse had their hearts set on for weeks, injury basically healed with just the barest pink scarring, and knocked the teeth out of a fairly rich man who’d been trying his hand to spend a night with one of the Native saloon girls.   
  
Bright Stars, as Boone found out the girl was called later while she tended to his busted lip and black eye  _ (received from the posse that left him) _ had never expected anyone to defend her honor or her dignity, but had offered Boone the floor of her room above the saloon with a simple answer to the question of  _ why _ ; “Some friends of mine from the 1990s and the 1760s taught me a few things about respect, ma’am.”


End file.
